


Break Your Golden Silence

by i_write_shakespeare_not_disney



Series: Angsty/Fluffy/Smutty Klance One Shots from Tumblr [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, keiths goal is to make lance break his silence, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_shakespeare_not_disney/pseuds/i_write_shakespeare_not_disney
Summary: After a little spat and reconciliation, Lance convinces Keith to play a special game.





	Break Your Golden Silence

Just as Keith moved to leave the room, Lance reached out and gripped his hand. “Hey. Don’t go.”

“Lance,” he said tiredly.

Lance tugged on him again, but Keith remained steadfast and unmoving, facing the door. “ _Mi vida_ , please don’t go.” He pulled him back and came up on his knees to wrap his arms around Keith’s shoulders, resting his cheek on the nape of Keith’s neck.

Keith sighed and turned to look at him. “Well, this planet has very strict rules about curfew. I have to get back to my room or I’ll be stuck here.”

Lance hummed and ran his lips along the side of Keith’s neck. “Well then. It looks like we’re stuck in here, huh?”

Keith grabbed his wrists and pulled away, giving him a stern look. “You can’t fix every argument with a make out session, Lance.”

He frowned and sat back on the bed looking at Keith, hooking his thumbs in the belt loops of his pants. “That’s not what I was trying to do. Are we seriously arguing over my training?”

“You flirt. A lot.”

“Not on purpose! Come on, you know me, Keith. I wouldn’t do that to hurt you.”

“Yeah, okay. I have to go.”

Lance tugged him hard grabbed Keith’s arms, placing them around himself. “Don’t do that,” he whispered. “Please.” He looked up at him and furrowed his eyebrows. “I don’t want to be alone right now. I’m sorry if I made you upset, but I didn’t mean to. I don’t realize I’m even flirting, and it’s not like the guard doesn’t know I’m with you!” Keith frowned, but his hands stayed when Lance stopped keeping them where they were. “Stay with me?”

Keith looked at him and ran a hand through his hair gently. “You know I can’t say no to you when you look at me like that,” he murmured. Lance smiled and hummed, shutting his eyes at the feeling of a hand coursing through his hair. “Scoot over, you goof.”

Lance grinned widely and plopped down on the bed, making space for Keith. As they laid next to each other, Lance took Keith’s hand in his and intertwined their fingers. “You know I love you, right?” Lance asked softly. Keith’s eyes opened and settled on Lance. “Like… a lot.”

The corner of Keith’s mouth quirked up. “Yeah. And I love you too.”

“I didn’t mean to make you mad.” Lance pulled his hand free, sliding it around Keith to pull him in.

Keith sighed and lowered his gaze as their foreheads pressed together. “I don’t get mad,” he said. Lance scoffed. “I mean it. It’s just… you’re my first real relationship. And I’m terrified of losing you. I know you’re a natural flirt, it’s what you do, and that’s… whatever. I just get scared sometimes that it means someone else caught your eye and that….”

Lance pushed ebony locks away from his face, fingers gently grazing ivory skin. “That I’d leave you for them?” Keith grimaced but nodded. “That’s never gonna happen, Keith.”

Violet eyes flickered to him, one eyebrow raised in disbelief. “Lance, we’re twenty years old. You really think you’re gonna spend the rest of your life with me? If we get back home, there’s so many more options, and-”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Lance chided softly, hand resting against his cheek. “Stop that. What does our age matter? My mom and dad met when they were twelve. Started dating at fourteen. Got married after twelve years of dating.” Keith’s eyes widened in surprise and he scoffed softly. “Maybe there are more people to fall for back home, but I have you. And you’re all I could ever want.” Keith opened his mouth to protest, which Lance knew because of the grimace on his face. He covered his mouth and tsked at him. “Don’t even think about putting yourself down, young man.”

Keith frowned and moved Lance’s hand. “I’m older than you, you asswipe.”

Lance laughed and eventually, Keith began to smile too. Lance leaned in to kiss him hummed softly as Keith kissed him back, one hand gripping the fabric at the shoulder of the satin sewn shirt Lance was wearing.

He kissed Keith’s lower lip lightly and took a breath, taking in the scent and warmth that came from him. “I’ll be more mindful of what I say and do with people. I don’t want you feeling upset because I can’t control what I say.”

“You don’t have to do that,” he answered. “I trust you. And I knew you were like that when we started dating-”

“That doesn’t mean I can’t make it a little easier,” Lance interjected. “Besides, I was like that for fun. Now I have you to flirt with. You think I’m gonna pass up seeing your face turn bright red when I say a cheesy pick up line?” Keith laughed and bit his lip, looking at Lance with amusement and adoration. “In the meantime,” he said, pulling Keith onto him, making the other huff with the sudden shift. “You want me to make it up to you?”

Keith groaned and burrowed his face in Lance’s neck, his hips wiggling. “Don’t tempt me,” he growled. “These walls are thin.”

“Even better. Maybe the guard will pass by. Imagine that, Keith. Imagine him hearing me with you, knowing I’m with you, that you’re the one-”

Suddenly, Keith had his hands pinned above his head, and he was breathing heavily over Lance, head bowed. His hips grinded slowly and Lance smiled at how easy it was to rile Keith up.

He smirked and squirmed as if to pull free, but he was right where he wanted to be. “You like that, don’t you?” he whispered, smirking as Keith’s eyes met his. They were dark, the iris nearly non-existent. Hair fell across his forehead making him look almost feral. “The idea of someone hearing us, knowing we’re together, knowing I’m yours and you’re mine.” Keith’s breaths were shallow, but his eyes remained on Lance like prey. “What the hell are you waiting for?”

Keith kissed him harshly, taking Lance’s breath away as he arched up to meet his body. He felt his wrists get held by one of Keith’s hand while his other slipped under the light shirt, his fingers brushing over Lance’s nipples, pinching and twisting lightly, enough to tease. Lance bit down on Keith’s lower lip, relishing the sound of the sharp intake of breath that resulted.

There was nothing graceful about the way they kissed. Nothing soft and romantic. It was completely erotic in a way that Lance was only comfortable being when he was with Keith. Filled with spit and clashing teeth and tongues pushing into the other’s mouth, claiming the space their own.

Keith’s hand shoved at Lance’s boxers and willowy sleeping pants also provided by their royal hosts. Lance aided by kicking his legs, unable to hold back a laugh when they got stuck under Keith’s body. Keith let his hands go as he sat up to help Lance rid himself of the clothes, taking advantage of the moment to take off his own briefs and pants.

His cheeks were dusted with a scarlet blush as he draped himself over Lance again. His face burrowed in the crook of Lance’s neck again, planting small kisses to the skin in a way that made Lance squirm because it tickled.

This always happened when Keith topped. He’d get shy and Lance would start leading him through until the intense heat and build up was enough to distract Keith from his embarrassment and only then would Keith let go and fuck Lance the best way possible.

Lance ran his hand through his hair. “You okay, _mi amor?”_

Keith nodded and pulled himself up. “What’s my record?”

“Fifteen minutes, I think,” he said with a smirk.

Keith hummed and ran a hand down to Lance’s thigh, making the smirk falter as Lance bit his lip. “Let’s see if we can make that five.”

“You’re cocky tonight,” Lance snorted.

Keith raised an eyebrow and smiled. “No. Just really want everyone in this castle to know I’m the one that makes you feel good. Especially that fucking guard.”

Lance laughed and took Keith’s hand, bringing his finger to his lips and running his tongue up the index and middle fingers. He watched Keith shudder as he took his fingers into his mouth, the taste of Keith’s skin salty as he sucked.

Meanwhile, Keith’s free hand began pumping up and down Lance’s shaft, his thumb spread the precome that accumulated at the tip embarrassingly fast. What could he say? He liked how determined Keith was to make him break within five minutes.

The thing was, Lance wasn’t a loud person in bed- a fact Keith pointed out after the second time they had sex. He was a loud person, and proud of it as a Latino. His laugh was loud, his voice was loud, his personality was loud.

But when it came to nights in bed, he was all but silent. Keith had to watch his face and pay close attention to his breaths as well as the soft, steady encouragements those first few times they slept together. It wasn’t that Lance didn’t enjoy himself. He’d simply trained himself to be quiet when he was getting off.

Back home, the walls were thin enough to hear the TV in the room across the hall. Even with all doors shut, he could easily discern his dad’s alarm, his siblings’ music, the sounds of the TV as his mom watched _Despierta America,_ and worst of all- the nights his mom and dad decided to get it on.

So Lance was well aware that if he were to make a sound, his entire family would hear him. He’d learned to be quiet when the started jacking off, learned to keep quiet when he’d gotten his first toy, silent when he was at the Garrison and Hunk was in the shower and Lance had let his tensions build. All the way to now, that he actually had someone to fuck.

Once Lance explained it to a very concerned and self-conscious Keith, the red paladin had taken it upon himself to challenge himself each time they had sex; he would try and break Lance’s silence quicker each time. The first time, Lance hadn’t broken until he’d been built up to an orgasm only to have Keith pull away right before. He’d whined and Keith had smiled triumphantly. Once he’d let out that small sound, he was like a dam, unable to hold anything back. The quickest he’d broken was fifteen minutes in and it was because Keith had decided to ride him and had decided to be uncharacteristically suave and sensual, every curve of muscle and thrust slowed down just to put on a show for Lance and he’d yelped when Keith changed the pace suddenly.

So far, he was doing decently well. His breaths had come quicker, making it hard to think when he was trying to breathe through his nose as Keith’s mouth worked at his hole, sucking and pressing his tongue along the rim. Lance arched his back and screwed his eyes shut, hands gripping covers, but he remained quiet.

When Keith came up and slid his fingers in, Lance clenched his teeth and scrunched his face, his eyes on Keith’s face. The skin around his lips and the tip of his nose were red from brushing against Lance’s skin a few seconds earlier. His eyes were calculating and nervous as they looked at Lance.

Lance smiled and tugged him down, kissing him lightly. “Don’t… be so….” He stifled a gasp. “Nervous.”

Keith smirked and slid another finger in. “I’m taking my time,” he murmured. Lance squirmed and covered his mouth as Keith spread him open and smeared him with his pre. Keith shuffled for the small, flat clock on the wall beside the bed that had time in twenty different formats for different planets. “Eleven forty-three.” Lance bit his lip and took a steady breath. “Ready?”

“Since like, ten minutes ago,” he teased. Keith only scoffed and shook his head.

And then he was kissing him, pressing his length into Lance slowly, pulling out and pushing back in little by little. Lance shut his eyes and pursed his lips together as Keith moved, filling him up steadily. Suddenly, Keith thrust in all the way, hard and fast, making Lance’s eyes open in shock and his mouth fell open, his voice catching at his throat. Lance glared at Keith, breathing heavily through his nose.

_Fucking cheater._

Keith only leaned in to kiss his neck. Lance had other ideas. He rolled them over so he was straddling Keith, sinking onto him slowly, getting used to the feeling, and trying to find the perfect angle to hit his prostate.

_C’mon, c’mon, c’mon._

“You look like you want to say something,” Keith teased with a hoarse voice.

“Shh,” Lance answered. Keith laughed and held his hip, thrusting up in rhythm.

He watched as Lance grit his teeth and let his jaw fall open, lower part jutting out when Keith thrust up particularly hard. Lance really was a master at staying quiet. But then he thought of the guard that had been training Lance earlier and the way he seemed more inclined to help Lance than any of the other paladin guests just because his flirty boyfriend had whistled and winked at the idiot after a well executed attack example.

Lance was more than caught off guard when he felt Keith grip his thighs and haul him up from bed. He wrapped his legs and arms around Keith, slightly surprised that Keith could hold him up in their situation. Keith repositioned his arms under Lance’s knees, hands resting atop his thighs. It was up to Lance to hold himself up with his hands interlocked around Keith’s neck.

He tried not to let out more than a heavy pant as Keith’s mouth sucked at his collarbone above the fabric of the shirt they hadn’t bothered to remove. Then suddenly he felt his back hit the wall and Keith was pressed against him not even noticing the small gasp Lance made at the shock.

Keith’s thrusts remained steady, but each time he pushed in completely, he’d shift just enough to have Lance biting his own hand in attempts to stay quiet.

“Come on, Lance,” Keith whispered in his ear. Lance’s body thudded against the wall, rising and falling with each thrust. His nails dug into Keith’s shoulders, making Keith growl as he dipped his head down. “I know you want to moan. Just one little moan, baby. One little moan and I’ll fuck you right.” Lance screwed his eyes shut his legs starting to burn from holding himself up and trying to press Keith further into him quicker.

Instead, Keith slowed down until he stopped, buried deep in Lance. “Fuck. I love you so much, Lance,” he breathed.

Lance smiled lazily and leaned forward to kiss him. He wasn’t even angry when the next hard thrust hit him at the perfect angle to have him pulling away from the kiss, head hitting the wall as he let out a mangled moan of pure pleasure. “Oh, fuck,” Lance groaned. He opened his eyes and looked at Keith who smirking at him.

His violet eyes flitted over to the clock and back. “Eleven fifty-one. Eight minutes. That’s the fastest yet, Sharpshooter.”

Lance rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Keith. “You said five minutes, so you still failed. Now finish what you started, _gatito._ ”

Keith smirked and pulled away from the wall, holding Lance carefully and laying him gently on the bed. He hovered over him and kissed the corner of his jaw, bit her earlobe, and whispered, “You got it, kitten.”

Lance gulped. He didn’t think Keith knew what _gatito_ meant. The triumph was clear in the way Keith began fucking him hard and fast, dwindling Lance’s vocabulary down to the words, “fuck” “don’t stop” “there” and of course “Keith.” Their moans and grunts mingled together until Keith found a perfect way to hit his prostate at each quick, hard thrust and had Lance screaming his name desperately.

It was suffice to say that if the palace members hadn’t heard them, then they definitely knew Lance was taken by the marks that littered his neck and the scratches that covered Keith’s shoulders.


End file.
